A Bond's Reminiscent Heartbreak
by Catgirl2015
Summary: When a love has been stretched between many worlds and many time periods, a girl is confused on what she is to do. She assumes the person she loves is different in every reality and instead of falling in love repeatedly she slowly attempts to push her lover away. Does this story end tragically or are there surprises awaiting?
1. An aching heart

It was another restless night and I couldn't sleep at all. Something was bothering me and I just couldn't. Every second in this place counted. I didn't want to forget but it wasn't my choice. Since this could be my last night I didn't want to go to sleep. So instead of just laying in my bed I snuck out of the room that my friends Avanna, Luka, and I occupied. I leisurely tiptoed outside into the forest. Once I was a good distance away from the hotel I sat in front of a tree and gazed up to the beautiful glowing crescent moon. I wanted to become lost in the sky. There was really nothing else to do at this time of night. So I just let my mind wander across the lovely night sky, at least then I wouldn't change every second. If I didn't change it wouldn't hurt. I suddenly heard the sound of the crisp green grass crunching and it jolted me out of my thoughts. I investigated the area and found out what the source of the sound was or who it was. It was Akaito. He was a really close and annoying friend of mine. We had a history together and I felt like even if I did try to change our relationship it wouldn't work out in the end. We would always be just friends. A sigh escaped my lips along with the last fleeting piece of happiness in this world left. "You couldn't sleep either?" He inquired as he slowly strolled over to me. All I could do was shake my head. I didn't feel like talking because this scene had played many times before. In different places, for different reasons, with different outcomes. It may have been different combinations but it was still the same scene. He plunked down next to me and I pretended I didn't care. I pretended I didn't notice. I did care and I did notice. I always noticed. "Hey idiot." He teased to get my attention. He was always like this. I glared up at him. "What." I snapped back I couldn't help but react like this because it was my nature. His face softened and he spoke in a soft voice again. One of the softest voices I've ever heard him use. "You know you can talk to me if you want to." He offered and I could feel the slightest smile creep onto my face. I titled my head so I could look over to him while I responded. "Yeah." I replied. Even if he was a little annoying I loved him. I knew there were good things that only I could see but sometimes I wish I couldn't see them because they were the only thing I could remember.


	2. With loving hands

Something was wrong with her tonight. She wasn't happy like she usually was, like she used to be. Something was eating at her mind and I could tell. That's not unusual I could usually tell very easily how she felt. It hurt to see Ann like this but I wasn't going to let it surface. I'd just have to cheer her up without showing I cared. "So, did you have anything on your mind?" I inquired while looking at her face. She shook her head. "Just couldn't sleep then?" I questioned. "Yeah." She whispered as she attempted to fake a smile. A drop of rain tingled on my shoulder and I scanned the sky for clouds. Filled with clouds of despair as if even the slightest frown on her face could tear the world into pieces or maybe that's just how I saw it. "We should go inside." I declared. She hesitated at first but when the rain began to hit us like stones she agreed. She was always the stubborn type. Then again I had no room to talk if anything I was even worse. We got up and started our long stroll to the hotel. "If you still don't want to go to sleep we can talk in my room." I suggested as we got closer to the entrance of the hotel. I don't know what I was thinking but I wanted to ask. "Yeah," she was genuinely smiling when she replied this time. "I'd love to." She sung. I opened the door and then we made our way to my room. When we finally made it I used my key to open it and we went in. I flopped down on the edge of the bed and Ann perched in the middle of it. We sat there silently for a while and I didn't mind it. It felt nice and that was the only way to describe it I guess. It's like when you're in a dream and nothing happens but you feel like you're floating on cloud nine anyway. I wouldn't mind floating away with her we could travel the world and the seven seas and forget it all. That wouldn't happen unless it was in my dreams. Something always broke us apart and there was nothing I could do about it. Except enjoy the moment and that's exactly what I was going to do. I scooted closer to Ann and sat next to her. "I wonder why it started raining." Ann mumbled. "When beautiful girls cry the sky cries with them." I stated. I turned to Ann with slightly widened eyes. She seemed astonished that those words even came out of my mouth and to be honest I was too. I didn't mean for that to come out, it was supposed to be a wandering thought. It wasn't a thought anymore. So, instead of trying to take it back I slowly reached over to her. Wrapping my arms around her and gently holding her head against my chest. I tilted my head down and engulfed half of my face in her hair. She smelled like honeydew and oranges. I wanted to hold her forever so she wouldn't slip away. I wanted to be able to love her normally. I wanted time to stop so we could be together and nothing could separate us again. 


End file.
